


I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

by sadddsnack



Series: Ben and Rami=homoship [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is an graphic designer, Bopping to the bop, M/M, Pure fluff from the tree, Rami is a Brian May, They has dog named Bemi cuz it’s a mix of both of their names, also Gwilym, i personal had fun doing this surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadddsnack/pseuds/sadddsnack
Summary: It’s Ben and Rami anniversary of being together. Both busy with stuff and have little time to do anything, why not dance to a classic song until midnight?





	I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

It was a busy day in the shop. More busy than it has been this week. The shop was an instrument and artist shop. People of one or both come in. Beginning, medium, or wise come as well. 

Rami was behind the counter while his co-worker Joe was helping people. Poor guy. They were both doing their and someone else’s shift. They both had to deal with peoples bull. Impatient bratty bastards. But a smile on ur face will make them leave a hella lot faster than arguing back. 

Once the people started to clear, two guys came. One offly tall and the other offly buff. They caught Rami’s eyes while he was helping a middle-aged woman with her art supplies. ‘Welcome!’ Rami yelled to them as he went back to helping the lady. Once he said goodbye to her, He went back to looking at the two lads. He was so caught up with them he didn’t realize that Joe was talking to him.

”Hey! Malek!” Joe yelled at him. “Are you even listening to me?!” Rami snapped outta his trance to see a mad Joe. 

“What is it Mazzello?” Rami said with a bored tone. He was having a great time looking at them.  

Joe rolled his eyes. “Did you see those two guys over there? They’re fuckin hot!” Joe said slamming his hands on the counter. “Yes I’ve been looking at them for like ever Maz.” He couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. At least his buddy agrees with him.

”I think one of them has eyes for you Rams” Joe said with a smirk on his face. Rami flushed and was gonna argue until the hunks came towards them.

”Fuck Joe! Their coming! Walk or come behind the counter with me hurry!” Rami said with a hushed tone. Joe started to freak out and roll over to the counter. ‘What an idiot’ Rami thought in his head. 

“Uh we have question uhhh Raman” The buff (blonde too! Score!) said with a snicker. Rami went from hell yes to hell no in a millisecond. ‘Just ignore it Rami’.

“Where’s the cameras?” He said with a smile. Charming one too. And he’s British.  “Uhh we have it over in i-“ He intrepid him. 

“Can you show me please cupcake?” He said with a confident voice. Rami looked at him for a moment until muttering out a ‘yes’. 

Joe gave him a thumbs up while the buff blondes friend gave him a smile. Hope he and Joe can get along.

While they were walking to section 3, He spoke up. 

“My name is Ben by the way.” Ben said. “Lovely name for a guy’’ Rami ‘thought’. “Thanks what’s yours Raman?” O fuckin hell. “It’s Rami. It’s Arabic.” Rami said with a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Nice name cupcake” Ben said pinching his cheek. They reached the cameras and started to look for the one he wanted.

”Are you a photographer?” Rami asked. He was curious. “Oh well trying to be. I’m a college student in graphic design. So we’re doing photography for a while.” Ben said with pink cheeks. 

“Oh that’s nice! There’s nothing wrong with that.” Rami said looking at the wall. “So what are you doing Rami?” He said looking at the cameras still. ‘Why so many different cameras?’ 

“Oh I’m doing biology so I’m studying in astrophysics.” Rami said in a low tone. Sounds a bit nerdy to a guy that does graphic design huh?. “Oh hey that’s what my bud Gwilym does as well!” He said with a smile. “Oh cool. Joe does college baseball with of course art.” (Idk how this college shit works ;-;) 

Once Ben finds his camera, they start walking back where the counter was to Gwilym..? And Joe. 

“Hey can I get ur number?” Ben said with a non cholant voice. “My…my what?” Rami said confused. Wtf man we just met. “Yes and also wanna be my boyfriend cause someone like me deserves someone like you” He said like he isn’t making Rami have a fuckin light show in his body. “Uh sure BUT for the number…we’ll see about the boyfriend part love” Rami said writing his number on Ben’s arm with a pen he has in pocket. 

They got back and payed for the items. “Bye Rami and Joe” Ben said as Gwilym waved at them. “Text you sweetheart.” Ben said with a wink. “I’ll reply love.” Rami said back with a smirk. Ben looked down with pink cheeks. Yep definitely gonna have him. 

“You got his number?” “Did you get the other guys?” “Yes!” “SAmE!” They both jumped up and down squealing. Everyone looked at them weird. Two grown men squealing like teenagers when their crush says hi to them. 

\- One year later -

Ben came home with a happy expression but still liking tired. It’s their anniversary but the day is almost over. Ben was a photographer while Rami was a musician surprisingly. He didn’t know that he had a little side gig. They moved in together a few months after dating. They were so in love, you can feel it from five miles away.

“Rami cupcake I’m home!” Ben yelled out. Their dog came down (named Bemi) the stairs with Rami. “Oh there is my two favorite boys!” Ben said with opens arms. Rami ran down the stair (being careful with Bemi of course) and jumped in his arms. They spun around for a little before locking lips together. 

“I love you” was said between kisses with each other. “Hehe so love, how was the lake?” Rami said with a smile. “Great! Tiring but great. I caught a picture of a butterfly for you.” Ben said petting Bemi. 

“I know the days coming to a close, and I hate that it is but can we dance with each other again?” Rami said with a shy tone. They used to dance everyday until their jobs got more. They haven’t danced in weeks. 

“Oh my Rami of course! What song will you like?” Ben said rushing to the speaker to connect it to his phone. 

Rami was silent than said ‘My Girl’ with a flushed face. It was the first song they danced to when they first started dating. Ben stopped and smiled. He has a good memory. 

Ben hit play as the music started up. He gently grabbed Rami’s hand and his waist. Rami wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck. Ben slowly started a rhythm from side to side. They looked at each other with pure adoration. Everytime it said my girl; Ben will say my cupcake. He just loved seeing Rami giggle at his jokes. Once the song starts to end, they slowly start to lean in. It was just like when they did it the first time; Butterflies and love everywhere. Nothing could never be better.

**Author's Note:**

> :) this was based on the song ‘My Girl’ by The Temptations


End file.
